As the result of a trip to Japan, we have represented the decomposition of known crystallographic proteins in terms of compact modules using an algorithm developed by Dr. Mitiko Go. These modules were viewed at first only analytically but now we are considering them as the basis for the design of proteins. We plan to calculate the energetic stability of these modules and look at possible mutational differences.